Talky John Terris
Talky John was a contact of James' and a smuggler. Biography He and his dad used to scam retirees in upstate Florida before they got into the smuggling business. Season 1 Billete de Magia John makes an enthusiastic arrival in Texas and he his men go to their hotel. John receives a call from James, who says welcome to town, and they arrange that John will pick a place to meet. John is still in the hotel room when Teresa sneaks in, dressed as a maid. He asks her for more shampoo and she puts some towels in the bathroom as a guise to stick the tracker on their suitcase of cocaine. James answers a call from John, who is freaked out by what Reggie told him about that man that approached him in the bar. He says that the man is from the Jimenez cartel and that they're just trying to cause problems; James tells him to call when they're ready to leave so they can get this shit done. John and Reggie take a taxi to a warehouse where James is waiting, taking the suitcase from the trunk. They exchange introductions and bring the dope to a table to test it. James notes that the stuff it's wrapped in has no markings, and asks them where they got it. John replies that some Cuban bought a stolen boat off of them for double what they were asking, but they had to take the payment in cocaine. He laughs and says that to be honest, he thinks he might have been a dirty Fed. The chemist finishes his examination and says that it's good shit. John and Reggie are excited to check out the money and begin to put the stacks through money counters. James places his cocaine into the leather duffel bags that he brought the money in, and the Floridians place their money in the suitcase, which still has a tracker on it. As James walks them out, John shakes his hand and says that he'll see him at Lorenzo's next bash; James replies ''only if you bring that redhead, the one with the ass. ''John replies that he married her. In the Florida group's car, they are celebrating. Flaco pulls up beside them, wearing a red mask, and shoots at the car, hitting the brother in the backseat. Another truck carrying Camila's men fires a bazooka at the taxi, causing it to catch fire and roll. Camila's people get out of their trucks to retrieve the suitcase, but Tonto, who is carrying the suitcase, is shot. A man in a black and red skull mask is helping Tonto back to the car when his mask comes off, and John recognizes that it was James that attacked him. James shoots John in the chest, causing him to fall and find cover behind the flipped taxi. Flaco gets Tonto into the car, while James gets the suitcase.In the Florida group's car, they are celebrating. Flaco pulls up beside them, wearing a red mask, and shoots at the car, hitting the brother in the backseat. Another truck carrying Camila's men fires a bazooka at the taxi, causing it to catch fire and roll. Camila's people get out of their trucks to retrieve the suitcase, but Tonto, who is carrying the suitcase, is shot. A man in a black and red skull mask is helping Tonto back to the car when his mask comes off, and John recognizes that it was James that attacked him. James shoots John in the chest, causing him to fall and find cover behind the flipped taxi. Flaco gets Tonto into the car, while James gets the suitcase. John limps back to the hotel and up to his room. Teresa is waiting for him. She tells him to just go, but he doesn't listen. He begins to tell her a story about a badass massacring a village and leaving one survivor to tell his story. ''That's you, sweetheart. You are the survivor. You can go back and tell them that this badass is coming for them. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm not gonna kill you. I swear. ''She tells him not to move as he leans forward to emphasize that last sentence. ''I would never kill you in a million years, I wouldn't do it. ''He reaches for the gun on the table. Teresa fires off three shots into his chest. Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar Talky John's death is shown in a flashback. Trivia * His wife, whom James expressed interest in, has red hair. * He met James at one of Lorenzo's bashes. * They worked out of Broward County, Florida. * His hotel room was 1208. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:1x08 Category:Killed by Teresa Category:Dead Characters Category:Terris family Category:Smugglers Category:Cause of death: gunshot